или огонь, пылающий в сосуде?
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Америка готов исполнить любые желания. И сделать с Артуром что-то страшное, потрясающее, не стыдясь никаких законов.


_Мне верить хочется, что сердце не игрушка,_

 _Сломать его едва ли можно вдруг!_

 _Мне верить хочется, что чистый этот пламень,_

 _Который в глубине её горит,_

 _Всю боль свою один переболит_

 _И перетопит самый тяжкий камень!_

 _И пусть черты её нехороши_

 _И нечем ей прельстить воображенье, —_

 _Младенческая грация души_

 _Уже сквозит в любом её движенье._

 _А если это так, то что есть красота_

 _И почему её обожествляют люди?_

 _Сосуд она, в котором пустота,_

 _Или огонь, мерцающий в сосуде?_

Николай Заболоцкий, «Некрасивая девочка».

1.

Думаю, не стоит говорить, что Англия любит чай и хлебает его каждый день в течение всей своей жизни. Вместе с ромом, правда... Но это не обязательно. Главное в его обычае – сосуд, хранящий чайные листья. Артур с ней повсюду таскался, как курица с яйцом. Я её запомнил до мелочей.

Небольшая, но яркая и привлекательная коробочка-шкатулка.

Мелодия в ней, как и полагается шкатулкам – соцветие маленьких колокольчиков с грустными нотками. Как называлась мелодия, я не знаю, но она трогала моё сердце, наполняя его неопознаваемым ощущением, похожим на надежду. Пару раз я даже расплакался: мелодия действительно чудесная, но печальная. Удивительная. Похожая на дождик, поэтому не могла не напоминать британцу о родине.

А меня не резать своими причудливыми формами.

Раскрашенная красивыми узорами, волшебными птицами с пылающими хвостами, обсыпанная фиолетовой пылью.

Меня, как и любого ребёнка, такие прекрасные вещи завораживали с первого взгляда.

2.

Я размахивал ручонками перед нетрезвым опекуном, топал, угрожающе шипел и кричал, умоляя подарить мне желанную коробочку, но он каждый раз отказывал. Я глубоко обижался на брата, накапливал ненужное чувство с каждым новым отказом.

Мне снилось, как я мщу ему за бесполезную упрямость. Волшебные звуки влекли меня за собой, и мне захотелось... убить Артура. Это я счёл единственным выходом.

3.

– Не проси! Реликвию не отдам, – Англия прижал к сердцу свою «реликвию», защищая от тянущихся к ней рук уже подросшего Альфреда, который с каждым годом всё сильнее хотел обладать ею.

– Ну, Англия-я-я-я! – снова заныл Джонс. Губы его задрожали, будто он собирался расплакаться.

– Я без чая жить не могу, сам знаешь, – пояснял старший брат свои причины, которых мальчик никак не мог понять. – Мой чай нуждается в этой шкатулке.

– Но ты же не чай! Вот.

Англию аж передернуло от взгляда настырного мальчишки: на него смотрели небесного цвета глаза, чистые и невинные, но от этого взгляда веяло какой-то маниакальностью.

– Если бы ты был чаем, то тогда бы по-настоящему в ней нуждался, – помедлив, пояснил Америка.

– Ну ты и мыслишь, Альфред... – поразился Англия, даже хватку ослабил так, что чуть не выронил драгоценную шкатулку.

– Я твою мечту исполню. Любую, – Америка топнул ногой, явно уверенный в себе. – Только отдай!

– Нет!.. Что, правда любую? – таки соблазнился Кёркленд, но не до конца поверил в слова.

– Да! Я смогу! Шкатулка или жизнь! Ха!

– Безумец. Хорошо. Я хочу превратиться в чай, которым отравится Франция: вот моя мечта.

4.

Я несколько дней обдумывал, как буду действовать, но этой ночью у меня уже не осталось сомнений. Слова Англии рисовали в моей голове идеальный план.

Обнаружив бессознательного Артура, распластавшегося на диване в гостиной, я затрепетал.

Моя цель так близко.

Я скоро стану обладателем той прекрасной вещицы, которую от меня так долго скрывали.

Чёрт. Он пошевелился и пролепетал что-то. Значит, напился не так сильно, как раньше. Но это не помеха.

– Приветствую, Артур.

Рука затекла. Я остановился на пороге комнаты, пропитанной сумраком, и с глухим стуком поставил на пол свою ношу. Канистру с бензином.

Старший брат приподнялся на локте и уставился на меня.

– Ты спи, спи... Так будет легче и тебе, и мне.

– А? – он недовольно протирал глаза, явно не подозревая о том, что я задумал.

Медлительности с его стороны хватило, чтобы я успел размять уставшую руку: канистра действительно тяжёлая, наполненная до самой крышки горячим ядом.

Непонимающий взгляд Англии скользил по мне, на мгновение мне даже стало его жалко. Но отступаться я не хотел.

Вновь взяв канистру, я подошёл поближе к нему и неловко улыбнулся. Крышка упала вниз и закатилась под диван; вот тогда Кёркленд, поморщившись, ощутил резкий запах горючего.

– Я твоё желание исполняю, – ответил я на немой вопрос с английской стороны.

– Какое, нафиг, желание?!

Я уже поливал мебель в комнате... Сначала шкаф, потом стол с каким-то документами, деревянный пол...

Мой разум торжествовал: я, может, и вёл себя, как жестокое дитя, но то, что дом был почти весь сколочен из дерева, меня безгранично радовало. Наш милый общий скворечник.

– Ты мечтал превратиться в чай, – я огибал диван – непоколебимый корабль – закрывая путь отступления для Англии «бензиновой дорожкой», – а я тебе помогаю.

Спичка загорелась в моей руке, рыжие блики заплясали на стенах.

– Придурок, – я чувствовал, как Артура охватила паника от собственной беспомощности. Он весь подобрался и уничтожал взглядом мою фигуру.

Я высокомерно засмеялся, окутанный мучительными думами. В мыслях чётко вырисовывались образы ближайшего будущего. «Кары», которая настигнет Артура. Я бредил, как голос упрямца хрипит и дрожит в предсмертной агонии.

Когда он вдруг взмолится, то будет сожжён дотла.

Не прячьте от Америки бессмысленные богатства.

– Не смей бросать её на пол! Не смей! – закричал Англия, в одних кальсонах карабкаясь на спинку дивана.

– Хочешь оттянуть свою смерть? Ха! Гори, гори я-ясно-о, – наконец-то я сделал это. Бросил спичку прямо в бензиновую лужицу на полу и отбежал к двери.

Да, меня было не остановить, не прошибить.

– Yep!

– Альфред! – тот едва удерживал равновесие на диванной спинке, рвано дыша и громко всхлипывая, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Не ожидал он от меня... Такого.

Брюки его, почему-то брошенные в нескольких метрах от дивана, уже загорелись.

– Ты с ума сошёл?! – Англия глазами выискивал путь отступления, но был бездвижен.

– Чтобы не пога-асло-о...

Пламя быстро лизало деревянную мебель, а запах гари заставил меня чихнуть в самом конце детской песенки.

– Америка, воду неси! Потуши это, скорее! – о-о-о, музыка для моих ушей. Легендарная Британия плачет.

– Зачем? – не могу не улыбнуться, когда вижу мокрые дорожки на его щеках, которые кажутся оранжевыми от пламени, подбирающегося всё ближе к нему. – Да ты расслабься...

Всё-таки я сочувствующая душа.

А Англия был мечтательный, впечатлительный и злой. Таким его и запомню.

– А-а! – Артур упал за диван, не удержавшись от этого зрелища.

Угарным газом повеяло, за диваном всё уже «в самом разгаре». Я был уверен, что тело Англии загорелось.

Я думал, что он, бешено катающийся по полу, умирает, но, к моему величайшему удивлению, он ещё мог говорить.

То есть, орать:

– Америка, помоги мне!

5.

Когда я второй раз зашёл к нему, то поразился: в серой комнате было светло, рассвет наступил для меня незаметно. Безразличный лес за распахнутыми окнами растянулся в светлом утреннем сумраке.

Внутри уже ничего не было. Только уголь. Обгоревший шкаф. Чёрные от гари стены.

Я обратил внимание, кхм, на Артура. Он весь почернел. Жизнь его растворилась незаметно, будто его и не было вовсе. Это ощущение было мне в тягость, оно лишь давило, тянуло вниз, к земле, и не приносило ни капли счастья; наверное, всё это потому, что само достижение мечты приносит большее удовольствие, чем моменты действительного обладания ею.

Вот она, в моих руках. Всё такая же прекрасная, с причудливыми узорами, но теперь уже слегка потускневшая.

Огненные фениксы ощипаны, на крыльях и хвосте не достаёт нескольких перьев. Сам позолоченный узор превратился в багрово-пепельный; это, наверное, осадок обугленного тела Кёркленда, валяющегося в углу комнаты. Часть краски на крышке стёрлась и тоже покрылась пеплом.

Зелёные глаза самой большой волшебной птицы с тоской глядят на меня, будто она готова заплакать, чтобы омыть запачканную коробочку своими слезами. Почему я называю её волшебной? Да у неё же глаза точь-в-точь как у Англии, и взгляд как у него перед...

Большим пальцем я провожу по грязному металлу. На подушечке скапливается что-то чёрное, и это «что-то» шуршит, когда я скольжу по позвоночнику феникса.

Вот она, в моих руках. Облезшая, испорченная запахом смерти и звуком горения своего бывшего хозяина.

Я не чувствую ничего сейчас. Внутри абсолютная пустота, пожирающая сознание. Пустота. Даже мёд исчез.

А что в шкатулке?

Тихонько скрипнув, крышка поддалась мне. Одна петелька оторвалась, какой я неаккуратный.

Подумать только, в ней пусто! Пустая! А когда-то в ней заключался весь смысл моего существования и смерти Англии. Теперь в ней нет ничего, ни единой чаинки не осталось. Всё-таки, Кёркленд был жадным стариканом. Даже чая мне не оставил, подлец.

Птички, порхающие раньше в сиреневом небе среди жёлтых звёзд, падают в пропасть, а пёрышки разлетаются по ветру.

Удивительно, но обычно я очень брезгливый. Я лучше умру голодным, чем стану есть кусок чего-либо съедобного, но не завёрнутого в пакетик. Сейчас же я с каменным сердцем и кирпичным лицом вдыхаю запах трупа своего старшего брата и прикасаюсь к его праху.

Всё равно ничего не чувствую.

Только вот, какой-то странный ком застрял в горле, и я не могу сказать огненной птичке, чтобы она перестала падать, чтобы она взлетела, ведь под ней лишь почерневший металл и ничего больше. Пернатая умрёт, если не расправит крылышки...

Вот она, в моих руках. Но уже становится невыносимо её держать, припорошенную британским пеплом. Может, выкинуть её? Уж больно она страшная на вид и аромат стала.

Ах, да, завод. Я пробовал повернуть ключик: такая ржавая мелодия получилась, что слушать было противно.

Ладно, пусть напоминает мне об упрямости Артура. Он уже четыре часа не ворчит, так непривычно. Наверное, я даже буду по нему скучать.

Я так и не понял, почему он называет... называл её «реликвией»? Тоже кого-то ради неё убил? А мне даже не жалко. Ни капельки. Чёрт, его же хоронить придётся.

Зря потушил, так бы только пыль осталась. Я же совсем забыл: пустая коробочка плюч прах равно коробочка с прахом. Ха! Да я не скорбящий брат, а натуральный маньяк! Это будет лучший чай в истории! Прекрасная английская смерть!

Вот буду ходить с ней и кричать: «Чай! Чай! Кто хочет чай? Самый английский, который только может быть!» Франциску первому заварю~

6.

Я не зря вспомнил вечного друга Англии: он примчался ко мне почти сразу после того, как Артур в третий раз не взял трубку. Франция смотрел на меня через порог обезумевшими глазами, но через пару минут всё-таки отдышался и заметил, как я прячу свою шкатулочку за спиной. Свою. Как же это классно!

Франциск раньше изучал психологию и часто пользовался этими знаниями.

Он вёл себя деликатно, говорил спокойно... Но я уверен, что он просто принял меня за сумасшедшего и боялся, что я на него наброшусь.

Боль исказила его лицо, когда он заметил пепел в комнате. Нет, не так. Пепельную комнату. Я принял эту боль, как свою. Заскучал-таки по сварливому брату и жаловался Бонфуа на странное чувство, не обращая внимания на его косые взгляды.

– Видишь ли, когда ты наводишь ствол своего пистолета на того, кто пугает тебя злым выражением лица или чем-нибудь ещё, и нажимаешь на спусковой крючок, убивая его, – я поразился, когда расслышал в медлительных словах Франции скорбь, которая проникала в моё сердце, заставляя его содрогаться, точно как огонь моей ненависти губил Кёркленда пару часов назад, – ты просто убиваешь часть себя. Зачем тебе это нужно?!

– Я не стрелял в него, – сухо ответил я и развёл руками. Моя шкатулка показалась на свет, но Франц непонимающе смотрел только на моё лицо. Лицо убийцы.

– Поджёг – это ещё хуже. Ты заставил его страдать из-за какой-то жалкой шкатулки!

Франция не тупой. Он знал, что я ничегошеньки не понимаю, но даже не пытался пустить слезу, когда перешёл на крик. Франциск лишь поправил длинную чёлку и отпил ещё немного Англии из своей чашки. Да, да... Я в этот же день заварил его с лучшими чайными листьями.

Печальные глаза смотрели на Францию с задумчивостью со дна кружки.

– Не из-за жалкой. – Я старался скрыть разочарование, наблюдая, как ещё несколько глотков британца растворяются в его организме. Я тоже так хочу... – Это цель моей жизни, между прочим.

– ...Которую ты достиг, перешагнув через его труп? – понятия не имею, как он ещё стоит рядом со мной и смеет возмущаться.

– Я через него не перешагивал. – Почему он так медленно пьёт? Это привычка? Подобие кривой улыбки появилось на моих губах, когда тот прикусил язык и нахмурился. – Я его заваривал.

– Что?!

– Ничего-ничего. Ты пей, а-то остынет. Я старался, я – герой.

– Альфред...

Франция всё-таки не выдержал осознания того, что только что выпил, причём, с удовольствием, и потерял сознание. Его колени покосились, смешно, как у тряпичной куклы, руки безвольно повисли вдоль туловища, а лицом мой психолог поцеловался с полом, когда с грохотом на него упал. Мои глаза недоуменно косились на черепки разбившейся чашки, поранившие руку Франциска.

– Что я не так сказал?!

Будьте осторожны с покупкой чая.


End file.
